Housemates (reboot)
by nightmareking
Summary: Another reboot in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, nightmareking here with another reboot. Yes, I know, rebooting three stories at the same time won't end well or something like that, but I was rereading my story housemates and once again, I felt like it could've been written better. Like my current reboots, I'm going to keep the original up for quick notes, some elements will be different from the original, while some will be the same. So, with that, enjoy the first chapter.**

Freshmen wondered around the grounds of Echo Creek University and looked around in wonder as they made their way towards the auditorium. The freshmen sat in the auditorium, focusing on their phones or talking with one another before the Dean stepped onto the stage and over to the podium before clearing his throat, catching everyone's attention, "Welcome Freshmen to Echo Creek University, one of California's finest Ivy League Schools." Most of the freshmen sighed before looking down at their phones again as the Dean continued to speak.

A blonde-haired, blue eyed young woman walked down the street, a slip of paper in her hand. She approached a house and unlocked it before opening and stepping into the house where she was greeted by an Asian woman with dark hair and brown eyes, a woman with orange hair and green eyes, a young woman with auburn hair and green eyes and a young woman with red glasses, dark hair and brown eyes looked up at her, "So you're our last housemate?" the Asian woman asked before sighed, "My name's Brittney Wong,"

"Higgs Foley," the orange-haired woman said with a scuff.

"Sabrina Backintosh," the auburn woman said.

"Ashley Dingley," the woman with glasses slightly smiled.

"Star Butterfly," the blonde woman smiled, "So I guess since we're all here, we might as well pick our rooms and-"

"There's one more student that will be living with you five. They're running late and should be here within the hour,"

They looked back and saw a middle-aged woman with red hair enter the house. Brittney sighed and shook her head, "Okay, fine, what's her name?"

" _His_ name is Marco Diaz, and while you six are living together, I expect you to behave yourselves and act like young adults and not like a bunch of hooligans!" the woman turned and walked out of the house and walked down the street, leaving the five young women stunned.

Higgs groaned as she turned and walked towards the stairs, "Great…just fucking great!" she began walking up the stairs in annoyance, "I'm going to pick my room before this bastard shows up!"

"It might not be all bad," Star voice only to be ignored as Brittney, Sabrina and Ashley followed Higgs up the stairs. Star sighed and shook her head before following her housemates.

The five young women sat in the living room, watching TV when they heard the locks began to tumble. They looked up as the door opened and they saw a half Latino young man standing on the other side of the door, a confused look crossing his face. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it before looking at the door, "And now I'm confused,"

"You're in the right place, nerd," Higgs scuffed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Your key wouldn't have worked if it weren't the right lock,"

"Well we're off to a pleasant start," he sighed and shook his head, "My name's Marco Diaz and I'm guessing we're going to be living together for the next four years in this hell,"

He want ignored before Star stood up and walked over to him, "Hey Marco, my name's Star Butterfly, this is Brittney Wong, Higgs Foley, Ashley Dingley and Sabrina Backintosh," Marco nodded as Star introduced everyone, "Come on, Marco, I'll show you to your room," Marco nodded before the two of them walked up the stairs.

The two stepped into a room and Marco looked around as Star smiled, "So…um…I hope you like it…I mean we don't have a choice in the matter. Like you said, the six of us are going to be living together for the next four years, so we might as well make the best of it."

"Yeah, right,"

He continued to look around and Star sighed, "And don't pay attention to the others. They're a little uncomfortable about our living arrangements," Marco frowned and slightly nodded, "Okay, um…I leave you to get settled in…I'll see you downstairs,"

"Right…thanks Star," Star nodded before she turned and walked out of the room and Marco sat down on the bed.

Star walked down the stairs and was greeted by glares from Brittney, Ashley, Higgs and Sabrina. She sighed and shook her head, "Look, we're going to be living together, so we might as well try to make the best of it. And to be honest…it looked like something was troubling him…like he doesn't want to be here."

"And it's too late to request a roommate transfer," Brittney scuffed and rolled her eyes, "So we're stuck with someone who will most likely rape us when he's given the chance,"

"I don't think he'll do that, he seems like he's a really good guy," Star defended, "And even if he does, there are five of us and one of him. I'm sure we can take care of ourselves…but like I said, he seems like a decent guy. I doubt he'll do anything to us," the others looked at her as she shook her head and walked over to the couch and sat between Sabrina and Higgs and the five of them continued to watch the movie that was playing.

Marco finished unpacking before he sat back down on the bed and looked around, "I like it here…I just hope the others are as kind as Star," he laid back with his arms behind his head and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

 **Okay, like I said, this is another reboot and I used Higgs and StarFan instead Jackie and Janna because I feel like they might be more suitable in this story. And like my other two reboots, some elements will be the same while others will differ from the original.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, it can either be one of the best experiences in your life or one of the worst.**

 **Mrenteria99: No, I didn't see anything wrong with the original either, but like I said, I felt like it could've been written better.**

 **Or-lan-do626: No…I traded her and Jackie in for Higgs and StarFan…sorry, but I think Higgs might be as crazy.**

 **Someone 121: Good to hear and more is coming soon.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco sat on his bed, typing away at his laptop when he heard shuffling coming from the hallway. He looked up for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and looked down and continued to type on the keyboard on his laptop before he heard a loud crash coming from across the hall followed by a scream. Closing his laptop, he stood up, walked out of his room and across the hall.

He opened the door to the room across from his and stepped in before turning the light on and saw Sabrina tossing and turning on her bed. He rushed over to the bed and shook her awake. Sabrina sat up panted, "What's going on? What happened?" she looked at Marco and scooted closer to the wall and narrowed her eyes, "What the hell are you doing in my room, you pervert! Were you-"

"Alright, you know what, fuck it!" Sabrina flinched and Marco growled as he shook his head and walked towards the door, "I was trying to be nice to my housemates and they accuse me of…whatever the hell you were going to accuse me of!" Sabrina frowned and Marco looked back and spotted broken glass and a puddle of water, "What the hell happened there?"

Sabrina looked over to the small mess and frowned, "I had a drink before going to bed…I guess I didn't finish it and I kicked it off the bed during my little episode."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'll clean it up," Sabrina looked at him as he walked out of the room.

Marco walked back into the room with a broom, a rag and a plastic bag before he walked over to the mess against the far wall before he began cleaning it up. He looked over at Sabrina and sighed before shaking his head, "Look…I'm sorry I yelled at you, but we've only been living together for a few hours and you, Brittney, Ashley and Higgs make me feel like I'm a criminal. What did I do exactly? Why are you treating me like I committed a capital crime?"

"What…what are you talking about, Marco?"

"Don't play the dumb card, Sabrina, you know what I'm talking about," Sabrina frowned as Marco continued to clean up the broken glass, "what did I do to any of you?"

"You…you didn't do anything," Marco stopped and looked back in confusion, "We're just a little uncomfortable with you living with us. We don't know if you're going to act…well…like a frat bastard and rape us when you get the chance," Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, "Or if we can really trust you,"

"Right, because that's what I want to do and I won't care what happens to any of you afterwards," Sabrina frowned and Marco sighed before he finished cleaning up, "Anyway…the mess is cleaned up…I'm going back to my-"

"What are you doing in here, Diaz?" they looked back and saw the others walking into the room, "Well?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "If you must know, Brittney, Sabrina was having an anxiety attack in her sleep and since my room is right across from hers, I decided to see if she was all right," he walked over to them and pushed past them before walking to his room.

Star, Brittney, Ashley and Higgs looked at Sabrina and Ashley frowned, "Did he touch you?"

"N…no…he's upset that we've been treating him like a criminal all day and when I told him why…I think he's angry with that…and he did seem like a nice guy. He was genuinely concerned when I was having my anxiety attack,"

"I told you he was a good guy," Star sighed and shook her head, "And now he probably hates us for all of this."

Higgs groaned and crossed her arms, "Okay, so now we've made our housemate feel unwelcomed and he didn't do anything to us to deserve that…how do we fix it?"

"You could try…I don't know…being a little nicer," they looked back and saw Marco leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "I know you five are uncomfortable with me living with you, but I wouldn't do something like that to anyone, and no, I'm not just saying that."

The five young women frowned and looked away in shame, "We're going to be living together for the next four years…we might as well try to get used to it," Marco sighed and turned and began walking back to his room again, "I'm going to bed. I suggest you five do the same. We have classes in the morning," they looked up as Marco walked out of the room and they flinched when they heard the door across the hall slam shut.

They looked at each other and Star slightly frowned, "Okay…I admit…I know I said he seems like a good guy and I feel guilty when I said that…maybe we can try to get to know each other a bit better tomorrow after classes," Star walked out of the room and down the hall to her room.

Ashley frowned and shook her head, "She has a point…goodnight," she walked out of the room and Higgs followed behind her without saying a word.

Brittney looked at the auburn woman and shook her head before silently walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. Sabrina frowned and shook her head before lying down and going back to sleep.

 **Here is the second chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chompions: Good to hear.**

 **Maximess: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes she was.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Thanks. Right, he isn't the type of person to do that.**

 **Sevenfold: Keep reading to see where it goes.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Good to hear.**

 **Joseftanti: Long time no hear. More is coming.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star, Sabrina, Ashley, Higgs and Brittney walked down the stairs to the living room and looked around in confusion, "Marco? Are you down here?" the five young women looked around and Star frowned, "Marco? We have classes…are you here!"

Sabrina sighed and shook her head, "We don't have time to wait for him…we should get ready for class," the others nodded before walking into the kitchen while Star looked at the stairs and frowned.

The five young women walked out of the house and down the street. Reaching the corner, they spotted Marco sitting on the bench, looking down at a book, his eyes narrowed, "Marco?" he hummed and looked up in confusion, "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some reading done before class starts, what does it look like?" he shook his head and his housemates stared at him, "I wasn't going to stay in a house where the other occupants think I'm going to rape them the second I get the chance to, but like I said, we're stuck with each other for the next four years and just because that's the only issue in our way doesn't mean I'm not going to make the most of it. I'll leave every morning before any of you wake up so this way we'll only have to see each other in class and after school. Everyone's happy,"

The five young women stared at him as he stood up and sighed, "Well I'll see you five around,"

He was about to walk away when Star spoke, "Marco…we'd like to talk after classes," Marco stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes, "All of us need to talk after classes today."

"Yeah? Well I don't think talking will help anyone right now and-"

"Look nerd, we're trying to be nice here, so why don't you try the same thing and come back to the house after classes?" Higgs scuffed and crossed her arms, "So you're going to come back to the house and talk with us after classes, or we're going to look for you, we're going to find you and we're going to drag you back by force,"

"Threaten your housemate after making him feel like dirt since we've arrived. Nice, Higgs, real fucking nice." Higgs slightly frowned and Marco shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I have world history, I'll see you whenever I get-"

"We're trying to be nice here," Ashley sighed and shook her head, "I know we haven't given you a reason to trust us since we're arrived on campus, but we want to try and be civil…you said so yourself, we're stuck with each other for the next four years and we might as well try and make the best of it."

"So now you're acting hypocritical,"

"Look Diaz, we're trying here! Can you try and give us a second chance!" Brittney snapped and Marco looked back, "We know we weren't great housemates when we first arrived here, but we want to try and make it up to you. Can't you at least try and meet us half way and talk to us tonight?"

"Fine," Marco took a deep breath before turning around and stared at the five young women in front of him, "We'll talk back at the house after our final classes. Where it goes from there depends on how we act. I seriously hope we can all act civil with each other," he turned back around and sighed, "I'll see you five after classes." The five nodded as they watched Marco walk away.

The students sat in their classes, listening to their professors given lectures. Marco sighed before he leaned back in his chair and looked around, "What am I doing? I'm setting myself up for death. Higgs, Sabrina, Brittney and Ashley obviously hate me and even though she didn't say or do anything, Star isn't completely comfortable with living with me…so why the hell did I agree to this meeting?"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Diaz?" he looked down at his professor with a questioning look, "Is my lecture so boring to you that you have daydream in the middle of my class?"

"Uh…no professor, sorry," Marco sighed and shook his head before the professor hummed and continued the lecture he was given, "Whatever…I just need to pay attention and get through today and hopefully nothing happens tonight."

Star sat at a table, a bored expression crossing her face as she tapped a pencil on the surface on the table. She took a deep breath and shook her head, "I can't believe we're doing this…Marco's a nice guy. He wouldn't hurt us for any reason…we don't have to have this meeting and make him feel worse."

She sighed and shook her head again, "But if it'll be the only way to get some peace in the house, it has to be done. I just hope the others don't jump to conclusions and start accusing Marco of that." She frowned and laid her head on the surface of the table.

Ashley sat in study hall, a book opened in front of her and her head down. She looked up and saw people talking to one another. She looked up at the clock and frowned, "Seven more hours and the six of us are going to have a meeting." She took a deep breath and shook her head, "And we're going to be civil…we're going to calmly talk to one another…nothing is going to happen." She looked back down and read the book in front of her.

Brittney sat on a bench in the courtyard and enjoyed the gentle breeze. She inhaled deeply before looking up and felt the warmth of the sun peer down on her face, "Well…this is going to be a good day. We have to be civil with Diaz and hope he isn't going to try anything…but then again, there are five of us and one of him. If he does try anything, we'll just kick him where it counts." She stood up and walked away from the bench and towards one of the buildings.

Sabrina sat in the back of class, ignoring her professor. She looked down at her phone and frowned, "He doesn't want to be civil…he…he…who am I kidding? He tried to comfort me after I had my anxiety attack. He cleaned up the broken glass and water…maybe it would be nice to try and get to know him."

Hearing someone tap a ruler on a desk, she looked up and saw her professor staring at her while the other students looked back and quietly snickered. She frowned before looking down at her work.

Higgs ran laps around the gymnasium and panted as sweat ran down her face. She stopped and doubled over as she panted, "Goddamn nerd. He tries to play the victim and…fucking nerd!" she looked around and saw several other students running around the gymnasium. She sighed and shook her head, "Whatever…I don't have time to worry about this right now." She turned and began running once again.

 **Okay, a little insight on everyone's predicament and everything. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pocotokomu: Good to know. I update as often as I can. Sorry, but I don't want this story to feel rushed.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: They will…probably…most definitely they'll act civil.**

 **HKShadow714: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The day slowly ended and the six young adults walked into their house, Marco closed and locked the door behind him. The six housemates sat in the living room in silence, staring at each other before Star took a deep breath and everyone looked at her, "So…how should we start this?"

"We start by telling everyone a little about ourselves and see where it goes from there," the five young women looked at Marco, as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, "That might be the easiest thing we can do,"

Sabrina frowned and shook her head, "I…I guess I'll start," her housemates looked at her and Sabrina took a deep breath, "You already know my name, so…I'll skip that. My birthday is May 14th, my favorite color is purple, Easter is my favorite holiday, I used to be on the cheer squid in high school, I'm an only child…um…I think that's all I have to tell you right now,"

"October 12th," everyone looked at Higgs and Higgs sighed and shook her head, "My favorite holiday will have to be New Year's, magenta is my favorite color, I was on the track team in high school and I'm an only child." She looked at Marco and narrowed her eyes, "So how is this supposed to help us, nerd?"

"It'll help us get a better understanding of each other. Like I said, we'll see where it goes from there,"

"May 2nd," everyone looked at the glasses wearing young woman and Ashley sighed, "My favorite color has to be yellow, Independence Day is my favorite holiday, I was the president of the math club in high school and I have a younger brother."

The five looked at the Asian diva an Brittney groaned and crossed her arms, "Whatever. My birthday is June 3rd, my favorite color is teal, I was captain of the cheer squid in high school, my favorite holiday is Christmas and I'm an only child."

"Okay, I'll go next," everyone looked at the blonde young woman and Star took a deep breath, "My birthday is November 17th, my favorite color is light blue, my favorite holiday is Christmas, I was on the basketball team in high school and I'm an only child." The five young women looked at Marco and Marco looked at them with slightly narrowed eyes, "C'mon Marco, this was your idea…tell us a bit about yourself,"

"Whatever…my birthday is August 3rd, my favorite color is red, New Year's is my favorite holiday, I just recently got my black belt in karate and I have a twin sister named Monica," the living room fell silent and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay…we're trying civil and we learned a little bit about each other…now what?"

"We could continue with an actual conversation," Sabrina suggested and shrugged her shoulders, "This is the first time we acted civil towards each other and…well if we can continue, it might be easier for all of us,"

"Okay, fine…I'm going to ask something as civil as possible. Why would you five think I was going to rape you the moment I got the chance to?" the five young women frowned and Marco inhaled and exhaled sharply, "I would like to know why you five you think that."

"Marco, I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter if you voiced your opinion or not, Star, your body language said different. What did I do to any of you? Why would you think I would even attempt that?" The five looked away and Marco took a deep breath, "Look, for the first time since we've got here, we're actually being civil, but I would really like to know why you five would think I would do something like that."

"Well…we were just…we thought you were going to be a typical college guy, looking for a way to get your dick wet," he looked at Brittney and Brittney groaned and shook her head, "I'm sorry to put it like that, but that's what we thought. We thought you were going to rape Sabrina when you went to comfort her and you lashing out like that made us rethink everything and-"

"I get it," Marco frowned and shook his head, "So just because of…that, you thought I was going to rape you, so without talking to me about it, you treated me like an outcast?" they slowly nodded and Marco groaned, "Look…I find all of you attractive, yes, but I won't lower myself to that of a rapist and hurt any woman like that."

He looked around, his housemates staring at him in disbelief. He sighed and shook his head, "Let's forget about that. I'm going to my room…I'll see you five around," he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the stairs, leaving the five young women stunned.

The five looked at each other and Star sighed and shook her head, "Okay, so…um…I got tests to study for…later," she walked over to the stairs and followed Marco up the stairs. The remaining four housemates stood up and walked up the stairs as well.

 **This wasn't meant to be anything but a civil moment between the six. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HKShadow714: Right. Keep reading.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, but what can you do?**

 **imhere4svtfoe: Um…okay? Right? No, it's moving at a sensible pace. Trust me, my original draft was much worse.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The six housemates sat in the living room, watching TV when the sound of a phone ringing caught their attention. The six housemates looked down at their phones before Marco stood up and walked towards the front door and walked out of the house. The five young women looked at each other before standing up and walked over to the door and pressed their ears against the door. Hearing a faint muffle voice, the five looked at each other and Star arched a brow, "Does he have a secret girlfriend? Or…boyfriend?" her housemates looked at her and Star frowned, "Not that I'm judging or anything?" The other young women shook their heads as they continued to listen to Marco's muffle voice through the door.

Hearing the doorknob jiggle, the five young women quickly stepped away from the front door as it opened and Marco stepped inside, "So who was that? Your girlfriend?" Sabrina questioned and Marco looked at her, "Or…boyfriend?" Marco slightly narrowed his eyes and Sabrina frowned, "Or…parents? Sister?"

"One, I don't have a girlfriend, two, I'm not gay, three…I…I don't talk to my family for…personal issues." His housemates looked at him in confusion and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Look, I'm going to be out of the house tomorrow night. I have something to take care of,"

"Well…okay nerd, but who was on the phone? You sort of left us after you answered and-" before Higgs could finish, her phone, Star's phone, Brittney's phone, Sabrina's phone and Ashley's phone began vibrated and the five young women looked down in confusion.

Brittney looked up and took a deep breath, "Well it looks like we're all going out tomorrow." Marco arched a brow, "Our parents just texted us and we're going to spend some time with them tomorrow night."

"Great…so whoever leaves the house last has to lock up,"

"Well…yeah, that's common sense," Ashley shook her head, "We're all leaving at quarter to seven, so-"

"Ten after six…looks like you five are locking up," Marco shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs, ignoring the glances from his housemates.

Marco sat on his bed, his laptop opened in front of him with earbuds in his ear. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he looked up to see Star staring down at him with a confused look on her face. Marco closed his laptop and took the earbuds out of his ear before arched a brow, "Uh…is everything okay, Star?"

"I don't know, is everything okay?" Star arched a brow and Marco looked at her in confusion, "You got a phone call, all six of us are going out tomorrow night and you've been up here for over an hour…did we offend you again or something?"

"No…nothing like that, I just got a phone call and now I have to study for something," Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry if I made any of you feel that way, but I have something to take care of for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow…and I kind of need to take care of it alone…so if it's not too much trouble-"

"But…you would tell us if something was bugging you, right? I mean we are living together and we just got used to trusting each other,"

"Yeah, I know…and you five know you can come to me if something is bugging you, too," Star softly smiled and slightly nodded and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I…I just need to take care of this…I'm sorry if I offended any of you downstairs," Star nodded again before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Marco placed the earbuds in his ears again before opening his laptop again.

 **Not a filler chapter, something is going to follow this in the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star's Keyblade4114: It's a set up for something.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco walked out of the house in a dark suit and walked over to the black Impala in front of the house. Climbing into the back of the vehicle he closed the door and groaned, "Where's your tie, Marco?" looking up, he saw an Asian woman sitting in the passenger seat, glaring back with him, "Well? Did I not tell you this was to be a formal event?"

"It's in my pocket, I'll put it on when we get there," the woman glared at him and Marco sighed as he looked around the car, "So…where are your husband and daughter? You said that they, along with a few friends of yours and your husband from college are-"

"They're taking the bus there and then the sixteen of us are going to take the bus back to your place," Marco cupped a hand over his eyes and groaned and shook his head, "We don't have a problem, do we?"

"Yeah, my housemates are going to kill me for bringing so many guests over uninvited," the woman hummed before mumbling under her breath, "I'm sorry what?"

"Hmm…oh nothing, Marco, nothing to worry about," Marco arched a brow as the woman turned around and the vehicle began moving.

Star, in a pink, knee length dress, her hair in a loose bun, Brittney, in a blue, knee length dress, her hair down her back, Higgs, in a teal, ankle length dress, her hair down to her shoulders, Sabrina, in a red, knee length dress, her hair in a loose ponytail and Ashley, in a periwinkle, ankle length dress, her hair halfway down back stepped out of the house and Star closed and locked the door behind the before the five housemates turned and walked over to the bus parked in front of the house.

The five young women sat across from their parents and Brittney looked around in confusion before looking at her father, "Um…where's mom?"

"We're going to meet her at the hall. She's with her client right now, sweetheart," her father, Henry Wong answered

The five looked at him in confusion and Brittney arched a brow, "And…who is her client?" the nine adults mumbled under their breath and looked away, "So what's going to happen, we go to some benefit thing, you guys drop us off and that'll be-"

"We thought we spend the night at your house," Henry interrupted his daughter and the five young women stared at him with wide eyes, "All sixteen of us,"

"Sixteen? This client's coming too?"

"Is there a problem," Star's father, River arched a brow.

"Uh…no, dad…it's just…our one housemate…we just got used to trusting each other, and if we come home with our parents and some stranger without talking to them first…they might feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, and what's your housemate's name, dear?" Star's mother, Moon questioned.

"Mar-" before Star could finish, Sabrina jabbed her in the side with her elbow, catching her attention, "What?"

"We can't tell them who we're living with. My parents were overprotective a lot when I was growing up and if they learn we're living in a coed house, all hell's going to break loose,"

"And what about Marco? Do you expect us to kick him out tonight when we get home? Like I said, we just started trusting each other and having us kick him out like that would look bad on our end," Sabrina frowned and Star sighed, "So what should we do?"

"Well, are you going to tell us your housemate's name or not?"

The five looked up and Star took a deep breath, "They want to remain anonymous, so…sorry mom, we can't tell you," the adults looked at each other and faint smiles crossed their lips, confusing the five young women in front of them.

Marco stood in front of the Asian woman as she helped him with his tie. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and mumbled, "I hate ties…and I'm going to get hell for bringing fifteen strangers home,"

"Oh, and you're so sure about that?"

"Ms. Jeri, we just got used to each other, if I come home with fifteen complete strangers, they're going to kick me out of the house for the night no questions asked," Jeri looked at the young man and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Anyway…thanks for doing my tie…I hate these things."

"Of course, Marco," Marco turned and began walking away, "Marco…there is something I need to tell you before you go out there." Marco stopped and looked back in confusion as Jeri walked up to him, "They heard about this and bought tickets," Marco's eyes widened and Jeri took a deep breath, "I know you said you don't want them at these, but we can't legally stop them from purchasing tickets unless they're a threat to the public and-"

"They're only here to try and get Monica a contract, you know that, I know that, the whole freaking world knows-"

"They're in Section T, so you won't have to worry about that and Bruno's working that section tonight," Marco sighed and nodded, "Now you better get going and we'll meet up with you backstage when you're finished," Marco nodded again before he turned and began walking away again.

Star, Brittney, Sabrina, Ashley and Higgs, along with their parents sat in the third row, staring up at the stage. The lights began to dim and the patrons hushed and everyone looked up. The five housemates looked up in awe when they saw Marco walking onto the stage. Star, Sabrina, Higgs and Ashley looked at Brittney and Ashley quietly hissed, "And why didn't you tell us Marco was your mom's client?"

"I didn't know, I don't keep track of my mom's clients…but why didn't he tell us about this?" the five looked at the stage as Marco began playing the piano, "Is…is he embarrassed about this? Is that why he didn't say anything?"

"Are you five okay?" they looked up and saw Brittney's mother staring at them in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…mom…what's uh…what's your client's name?"

"Oh…his name is Marco Diaz," the five looked down and Jeri smiled and shook her head, "Is there something you want to tell us?" the five shook their heads, "Well if you're sure." She looked back at the stage and the five housemates slowly looked up.

Hours seeped by and everyone in the hall clapped as Marco stood up and began to walk off the stage. Entering backstage, he stopped and his eyes when he spotted his housemates, standing in front of ten adults, "Uh…well…who uh…are these-"

"Don't play dumb, Marco, it won't work," Higgs sighed and shook her head, "We tried to play dumb and it failed,"

Marco sighed and Jeri walked up to him, "Yes, we'll explain everything, but for now, we best get to the bus before anyone decides to sneak backstage, or they decide to come back here and-"

"I get it, let's go," his housemates looked at him in confusion while the adults frowned and nodded before the sixteen of them walked towards the door marked exit.

The bus ride back to the house was silent while the six young adults glared at the adults with intensive looks crossing their faces, "Whatever questions you kid have will be answered when we get back to the house," Jeri said, "Stop staring, it's rude,"

The housemates flinched before the five young women looked at Marco and Brittney narrowed her eyes, "And why didn't you tell me you worked for my mom?"

"One, I didn't know she was your mom, two I don't like talking about this…it's my private life…and three, she said whatever questions we have will be answered when we get home." Brittney continued to glare at her male housemate as the bus ride fell silent once again.

 **Okay, whatever questions there are will be answered in the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, I decided to go a different route from the original.**

 **Imhere4svtfoe: Yeah, the next few chapters are going to answer any and all questions anyone might have, starting with this one. Okay.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The six young adults stared at the ten adults and Brittney took a deep breath before shaking her head, "Okay, this is too weird. How is it that one of my housemates is your client, mom? How are you guys comfortable with all of this?" she looked at the half Latino young man and narrowed her eyes, "And why didn't you tell me you were working for my mom?"

"Like I said I didn't know she was your mom, I've always called her Ms. Jeri," Marco looked up at the adults and arched a brow, "But Brittney does have a point, this is weird. You ten seem unusually comfortable about our living arrangement. Why?"

The ten adults looked at each other and Star arched a brow, "What's going on here? What are you guys hiding?"

The ten adults sighed and looked at the six young adults and Sabrina slightly frowned, "Mom? Dad? What's going on? You two were always strict and…now you guys are acting like you don't care that I'm living with Marco."

Her parents inhaled slowly and her mother got ready to answer before the door opened and the housemates looked at the door in confusion. Marco's eyes widened when he spotted a married couple and a young woman stepping into the house, "Knock, knock, oh we're here and-" before the man could finish, Marco ran up to him and punched him, knocking him back with a force and surprising his housemates.

Marco panted and narrowed his eyes, "First off, asshole, you idiots didn't knock, second, no one here invited you three in!"

"Marco?" Higgs arched a brow and Marco looked back, "Who…who are these people?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "These are my parents, Angie and Rafael, and my twin sister Monica, who's supposed to be attending Arizona State." He looked back at his sister and hissed, "What the hell are you doing back in Echo Creek?"

"Well I heard you were having a concert this weekend, so I talked to the dean of my school, told them that I wanted to go see my twin brother's concert this weekend and I was allowed to leave campus and-"

"And what makes you think I wanted you three there?" Marco crossed his arms and glared at his mother and sister as his father stood up, "I finally got away from you jokers and my first concert away, you three attended. And let's be honest, you were just there to try and get Monica a contract, am I right, or am I right?"

The house fell silent before Marco turned and walked back to his housemates as his parents and sister slowly began following him. The ten adults stood in front of them and glared at the three with narrowed eyes. The three lowly growled under their breaths before they turned and walked out of the house, Monica slamming the door behind her.

The ten adults turned back to the young adults and Ashley crossed her arms, "Okay, you're hiding something. Now what is it?"

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "This is going to take some time to explain,"

"And we're going nowhere, so what in the hell is going on?" Marco crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall before the adults looked at him, "None of this makes any sense and it's just getting more and more confusing."

"Very well," Brittney's mother took a deep breath and shook her head, "Believe it or not, you six knew each other since you were just babies," the housemates looked at each other in confusion, "You six were practically inseparable, and God be with you if anyone tried to come between you kids."

"And before anyone asks, the reason Marco assaulted his father is not only did they enter the house uninvited, but his parents were less than kind to him," Moon said and Marco growled and crossed his arms and looked away, "They've praised Monica, no matter what she did. In their eyes, she could do no wrong.

And as his godparents, River and I tried to get custody over Marco, but before we could fill the papers out, Rafael and Angie packed up, took him and Monica and moved. You children were devastated at the fact your little circle was destroyed."

"Eventually, we had to stop you kids from spending time together," Sabrina's father took a deep breath as he shook his head, "It was rough at first, but it was the only thing we could think of that'll keep you kids from getting upset."

"Great, so we go from finding out all six of us knew each other since we were babies, to never seeing each other for years to being housemates…and how did that even happen?" Brittney arched a brow.

"Well…shortly before you graduated, the ten of us got together, sweetheart," her father answered, "We found out that you, Star, Higgs, Sabrina and Ashley were going to the same college and after doing a little digging around, we learned that Marco was going to be attending college here as well."

"O…kay, but that still doesn't make sense. How the hell did we end up as housemates?"

"That was on us," Brittney's mother slightly smiled, "We've 'donated' some money to the college, in exchange, the dean was to make you six housemates,"

"And no one could say anything to us before?" Higgs arched a brow and shook her head, "We were ready to argue with each other when Marco first arrived. We didn't trust him until we decided to get to know each other a bit better and-"

"We should have said something before, but we didn't think you six would act hostile towards each other," her father interrupted and the six stared at him.

The room fell silent before Sabrina's mother broke it, "Well…we're going to sleep down here tonight. You kids should get to bed too," before either young adult could object, they were ushered towards the stairs.

The six housemates stood in the hall in a confused silence. Brittney looked up and broke the silence, "So…we knew each other when we were babies?"

"Apparently," Star sighed and looked over at Marco, "And why wouldn't you tell us what your parents did and-"

"Because it's none of your business," Marco quietly hissed and shook his head, "I had wished they didn't say anything about that…hell, I didn't know your parents were my godparents but…whatever, night," he turned and went to his room and his housemates went to theirs.

 **Okay, some secrets reveled, and…I got nothing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize for the wait here. I'm trying to bring back some of my stories as well as write some new ones. Enjoy the next chapter and this might be the final chapter deemed 'safe' for a while.**

Marco looked out the window in envy as he watched his housemates talk to their parents before the adults climbed into the taxis and watched as they drove away. He sighed and shook his head, "Don't be envious of your housemates, Diaz…hell Star's parents are my godparents, and Ms. Jeri did help me get away from my family when I was little," he leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath, "And now we're going to have an awkward conversation," he stood up and walked out of his room.

The six housemates sat in the living room in silence. Higgs sighed and broke the silence, "Okay, so…who's going to start?"

"I say we let Marco start," Brittney crossed her arms and glared at the half Latino young man, "So Marco, why didn't you tell me you were one of my mom's clients and-"

"Again, I didn't know she was your mom and I didn't know Ms. Jeri's last name. Hell, I didn't even know who my godparents were until last night," he looked at Star and arched a brow, "And I'm guessing you didn't know about that?"

"Don't you remember what they told us? We haven't seen each other since we were babies, so how in the hell was I supposed to know?" Marco sighed and shook his head, "So…we've got everything covered? We learned a few things last night, we tried to figure out a few more things…we don't have anything to say,"

The living room fell silent again before it was broken by a loud knock at the door. The six looked up before Ashley walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. She looked back and shook her head at Marco, "It's your parents,"

"What?" Marco stood up and walked over to the door.

Looking through the peephole, he saw his parents standing on the porch and he growled, "So of a…what the hell do you idiots want!"

"We just want to talk to Mrs. Wong and see if we can't get Monica a-"

"They left, now go away!" his housemates looked at him and Marco growled, "Fine, you idiots can stand out there all day, it's supposed to rain anyways," the room fell silent before they heard the sound fo car doors open and slam shut before the sound of an engine starting up and the sound of the car driving down the street.

The five young women looked at Marco and Ashley reached up and rubbed his back, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…I just didn't think they'd be stupid enough to come here the day after I sucker punched my dad," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well…now that the fun is out of the way, what say we go on campus ad get some fresh air?" his housemates sighed and nodded before the six young adults walked out of the house as dark storm clouds rolled across the sky.

 **I apologize for the length here, but I have something planned for the next one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm back with this story. Sorry for the long hiatus, but some of my stories will be on hiatus longer than others. Sorry…enjoy the next chapter.**

The six housemates walked through the front door as dark storm clouds began to roll overhead and thunder rumbled in the distance. Star, Brittney, Sabrina, Higgs and Ashley looked back as rain droplets began to fall from the darkened sky and Marco walked past them and towards the stairs, "Marco?" the half Latino young man ignored the blonde young woman as he walked up the stairs.

Marco walked down the stairs, carrying a box and his housemates stared at him with wide eyes. Setting the box down, Marco opened it and took out a yellow can, "Diaz," Brittney quietly hissed and Marco looked at the Asian diva in confusion, "Are you insane? Are you trying to get in trouble or-"

"There are no classes tomorrow and I think the situation calls for a few drinks," looking at his housemates, he arched a brow and shook his head, "You five want some? I've got plenty," the five slowly walked over to him before grabbing a couple of cans out of the box in front of them.

The six young adults sat in the living room, several empty cans spread out around the room. Looking over to the half Latino young man, Higgs arched a brow, "Hey Diaz," looking up, the five saw a stack of empty cans in front of him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Building a pyramid of cans," his housemates looked at him in confusion and Marco shrugged his shoulders before he turned and focused on the cans in front of him, "Whatever,"

"Marco?" he looked back in confusion and Sabrina hiccupped before shaking her head, "How…how long…were you working for Brittney's mom?"

"Heh…you're drunk," Marco snickered and shook his head before sitting back and stared up at the ceiling, "I was about seven or eight when I met Ms. Jeri, parents took me and Monica to the mall," his housemates looked at him as he frowned and shook his head, "Parents…they tried to abandon me…of course…assholes,"

"But…but why…or how are you one of my mom's clients?" Brittney slurred and Marco looked at her, "How are you one of my mom's clients?"

Marco sighed and shook his head before he looked at the pyramid of cans resting on the table next to him, "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," Ashley slurred before hiccupping, "We learned your parents are…and your sister is no better, but-"

"And apparently…we all have history together…Star's parents are my godparents, Brittney's mom is my manager…who knows what else can happen," Marco picked up a can and took a drink before taking a deep breath, "Anyway…I wandered into the music store and…I can play the guitar, violin and obviously the piano and I was practicing the piano when Ms. Jeri saw me and walked up to me. We talked for a while and before my parents saw us, Ms. Jeri offered me a contract…I took it and…she's been trying to get me away from my family ever since,"

"But why didn't she tell my parents?" Star slurred and everyone looked at her, "Those…your godparents, they needed to help you," Marco sighed before he stood up and staggered over to his blonde housemate, "Hey…what are you doing?"

"I…I think you had enough for all of us," he tried to take the can from her before Star jumped forward and knocked him back and landed on top of him.

Marco's bloodshot eyes widened as his housemates looked down at him and licked their lips. He looked around and slurred, "Uh…we-we-we're all drunk and we don't want to make any mis-"

"What's the problem, Diaz," Higgs slurred and shook her head, "You're the one who said we don't have classes tomorrow, so what's a little extra fun between housemates?" Marco looked around in a panic as his housemates inched closer to him.

 **Okay…a few things to apologize for. The long hiatus, the length, the crappy cliffhanger…I wanted to turn this chapter into a lemon, but I've got stuck with babysitting duties and my cousin wouldn't give me a damn break for a minute. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
